1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a somatic sensation induction system and, more specifically, to a system for fundamentally eliminating skin damage caused by direct radiation of a laser beam on the skin of a user and inducing a somatic sensation on the skin within a safety standard by radiating a pulse laser beam on a medium attached to the skin of the user on which the somatic sensation is desired to be induced.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a somatic sensation induction system which can induce a somatic sensation of various feelings delivered to a user by adjusting an absorption coefficient of a medium contacting with the skin of a user, energy intensity and a repetition rate of a radiated laser beam and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
A laser device is an apparatus for emitting light using light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation.
Such a laser device emits artificial light of uniform direction, phase and wavelength, and the laser device is much utilized in various industrial fields such as communication, medicine, nano-technology, precision machine tool area and the like since it can control the attributes described above.
Meanwhile, a laser device may be largely implemented in two types of electric generation, i.e., electric generation accompanied by damage to a medium and electric generation unaccompanied by damage to a medium.
The electric generation accompanied by damage to a medium appears due to a laser induced optical breakdown or laser ablation, and such electric generation is utilized in the field of biostimulation, medical operation and the like.
Contrarily, the electric generation unaccompanied by damage to a medium is called as a laser induced thermo-elastic effect, referring to electric generation generating a stress wave without damage to a medium, and the laser induced thermo-elastic effect can be utilized for non-destructive inspection, medical imaging and the like.
Recently, studies on laser devices which do not generate biological damage like this is progressed actively, and, particularly, studies for finding a range of attributes of a laser device which does not generate the biological damage are progressed specifically.
However, although a laser device which does not generate damage to a medium, particularly, a biological tissue, as described above is recognized as a meaningful achievement in that skin damage does not occur when a laser beam is radiated on a skin tissue of a human being, there is also a problem in that a stimulus of a sufficient level is not induced on the skin tissue.
The present invention has been made to solve a problem such that a laser device which does not generate damage to a biological tissue like this does not induce a stimulus of a proper magnitude on the biological tissue, and an object of the present invention to provide additional technical elements which can satisfy the technical requirements described above and cannot be easily invented by those skilled in the art.